In one aspect, this invention relates to a hydrotreating process for removing nitrogen from aromatic nitrogen-containing compounds. In another aspect, this invention relates to a hydrotreating process for removing oxygen from aromatic oxygen-containing compounds. In a further aspect, this invention relates to a hydrotreating process for removing sulfur from aromatic sulfur-containing compounds.
Hydrotreating processes for removing nitrogen and/or oxygen and/or sulfur from aromatic compounds in the presence of supported rhenium catalysts are known. In these processes, the hydrogenation of these aromatic compounds results not only in the hydrogenation of nitrogen- and/or oxygen- and/or sulfur-containing aromatic rings and bonds but also in extensive hydrogenation of the aromatic hydrocarbon ring systems, and thus results in undesirably high hydrogen consumption. The hydrotreating process of this invention is more selective to aromatic hydrocarbon products and results in lower hydrogen consumption, thus being more economical, than prior art processes.